Code Geass: Light of Judgment
by Lordban
Summary: The year is 2019 atb. The reign of the Demon Emperor has begun. In these dark times a Japanese highschooler lays his hands on a strange black notebook - his chance to alter the fate of the world in a manner Lelouch vi Britannia never anticipated...


**A/N** : I neither own Code Geass nor Death Note or any of the characters in either.

Presentation of the story after the Prologue.

'v'

* * *

><p>'v'<p>

The destruction of an entire aisle by the FLEIJA that ended the Second Battle of Tokyo had not signaled the end of Ashford Academy's existence as a school, nor had its use as the stage on which Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia had declared war on the whole world. However the vast majority of Japanese students who had filled the ranks of the academy after the temporary liberation of Japan had not expected to be permitted to remain in attendance now that Britannia reigned once more over what it designated as Area 11. In fact Lelouch vi Britannia had extended the practice of admitting Numbers in Britannian schools to all of the Areas – a gesture meant as a homage to the late Suzaku Kururugi, the notorious Knight of Zero, who had been admitted at Ashford Academy in spite of being a Number.

And there lay the reason Light Yagami was now sitting through end-of-term exams at Ashford. And we literally mean sitting through: the chestnut-haired and –eyed boy was uniquely brilliant, and even though he'd only had two months to bridge the gap between the high standards at Ashford Academy and the much lower standards in the high schools allowed to Elevens, he already was capable of filling a brilliant exam paper in less than half the allotted time.

This meant he had to while away over half of that time. And he was doing it by reflecting upon the world he lived in, reflections which could be summed up by the young man's present thought: _This__ world __is __rotten__…_

Rotten it was. The rule of Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor (as Light's father Sōichirō sometimes called him in private) over all of mankind was only three weeks-old and he was already turning out as the worst tyrant in history. In fact the moniker Sōichirō employed when he talked of Lelouch was grounds for the execution of the entire Yagami family if it was overheard – and there were many ways the Demon Emperor's police could listen in on conversations, ranging from miniature devices to sleeping agents to people who sought to gain the Emperor's favor by denouncing others. The number of people who belonged to the latter category was dwindling fast: Lelouch's regime held no more love for the denouncers than it did for the denounced, and the families of both would be removed from existence in the wake of a denunciation. The Demon Emperor did not care about willing helpers; he was only interested in slaves and in corpses and was making considerable headway in establishing an Empire where aside from the Emperor every single human would fall in either category.

_Rotten indeed…_

Light stifled a yawn as he glanced at his watch. _Twenty-one __minutes __left_ he quickly computed. The wait would soon be over…

The young man's gaze turned to the windows. The weather was exceptionally bright today, as though the sun was trying to taunt men about the happier days idled away under its eye, days that would never return for as long as the Demon Emperor lived. _If __the __Emperor __dies, __his__ Empire __dies __with __him_. Light Yagami had deduced as much, but he couldn't fathom how anybody would manage to threaten the Demon Emperor's life. The Empire's propaganda services didn't exaggerate one bit when they claimed Lelouch vi Britannia was the most brilliant ruler the world had ever known, as attested by his managing to subjugate the whole world in only a few months and at the age of 18 – the Demon Emperor was only a year older than Light was. _I __wish __there __was __a __way __I __could __measure __myself __against __him_ the chestnut-head said to himself. _If __only __there __were __some __means __I__ could __challenge __him__ without it meaning certain death for me…_

Light was distracted from his train of thoughts by a flicker down in one of the courtyards. He could see a notebook with a jet-black cover lying on the freshly mown grass.

And then he could no longer see it.

_Huh?_

Then he saw it slowly wink back into existence and then vanish once more. It felt as though the notebook was beckoning to him.

The next look Light Yagami gave to his watch was an impatient one. He was for some reason convinced he was the only person who had seen the strange phenomenon with the notebook – _or__ was__ it__ just __a__ trick __of __the __light?_ But it couldn't have been a trick. The dark object was there again.

_I __need __to __investigate __this_ Light told himself. _Hopefully __no__ one __else __will __stumble __upon __the__ note book__ before __I__ get __to __it_.

Light had dreamt of finding a means of challenging the Demon Emperor.

His wish was about to be granted.

'v'

* * *

><p>'v'<p>

**A/N** : The idea of L, Light and Lelouch interacting seems to me a fascinating prospect. All three "L's" are gifted with near-unsurpassed intellect, each has unique assets, and all three employ their means to vastly differing ends. I have been wondering where and when a contest between the three masterminds could be set, and tonight I got bitten by that nasty plot bunny: what happens if one of Kira's first victims is Lelouch _after_ he becomes the ruler of the whole world but _before_ Zero Requiem? There's no way Lelouch could foresee Light using the Death Note to kill him, no way of preventing the ruin of Zero Requiem. In this world the hero who rescues mankind from the Demon Emperor isn't Zero; he's Kira.

I just couldn't help from starting work on such a scenario...

Of course this means Lelouch has to survive if he is going to fight a shadow war against Kira - and against L. The genial investigator exists too, one of a very small number of men who could refuse the Demon Emperor and stay alive. Lelouch decided against moving against him as L was certain to have a beneficial use in the world which should have emerged after Zero Requiem. Now Lelouch might live to regret the decision...

This is a newly-born plot bunny, and I have yet to start planning what might happen once the three players are sat around the table, or which might emerge as the winner. You can, however, expect a Lelouch & C.C. pairing and a Light & Misa "pairing". As to L... Expect a mystery, as it should be :)


End file.
